Menunggu Pagi
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: aku menunggu datangnya pagi, karena itu pertanda bahwa aku masih di berikan kesempatan untuk bersamamu 1 hari lagi - KyuMin


**Menunggu Pagi**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance/ Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOc, typos, abal, geje, aneh, boys lover**

**Summary: aku menunggu datangnya pagi, karena itu pertanda bahwa aku masih di berikan kesempatan untuk bersamamu 1 hari lagi**

* * *

Seorang namja manis baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dia membuka mata dan tersenyum, kenapa dia tersenyum? karena dia masih di beri kesempatan untuk hidup 1 hari lagi, menikmati waktu bersama dengan sang kekasih, Namja manis ini tak tahu kapan dia akan menutup mata selamanya, karena penyakit yang ia derita bisa kapan saja merengut nyawanya. sambil menatap pohon- pohon yang ada di luar sana sang namja manis tersenyum tanpa menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Cagiya... kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne, Kyu~"

"Baiklah bunnyku sayang, kajja aku mengelap tubuhmu ne, kau tau? kau bau"

"Kyunniee~" Jawab namja manis yang ternyata adalah Sungmin sambil merajuk manja

"Heheh... walaupun kau bau, aku mencintai Bunny Ming ku heheh"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyunnieee~"

Skip Time

2 Orang namja sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura, di taman rumah sakit, si namja tampan memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat seolah - olah takut untuk kehilangan. Mereka menikmati suasana romantis itu hingga.

"Kyu~"

"Ne, Cagi, waeyo?"

"Kyunnie... kau tau aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu"

"Ne, cagi aku tau... dan aku juga sangat bersyukur memilikimu dan bisa mencintaimu"

"Gombal..."

"Ani, itu serius kok, Kau adalah bulan buatku"

"Hehehe... Ne, Minnie tau kok, Minnie beruntung bertemu Kyunnie, Ming pikir ming akan sendirian setelah Umma, appa dan sungjin meninggal setelah kecelakaan itu, ternyata Kyunnie masuk ke dalam hidupku dan mengubah segalanya, dan kenapa Kyu menyamai Ming dengan bulani? Kalau Ming bulan Kyu apa dong?"

"Cagi... yang lalu biar lah berlalu, lihat kita sekarang dan masa depan kita, Kyu adalah matahari"

"Heheh... Kyunnie lucu... aku tidak memiliki masa depan Kyunnie... penyakit ini membuatku lelah, kenapa matahari? kenapa tidak bunga bintang?"

"Ne, Kyunnie tau... tapi bertahan lah cagi... kenapa ming ingin kyu menjadi bintang?"

"Kyunnie tau gak? Ming sebenarnya ingin melihat kunang - kunang dan ingin melihat matahari terbit bersama Kyunnie, karena bintang lebih dekat dengan bulan dari pada Matahari, dan matahari itu panas membakar"

"Jinjaa? hehe...tapi Kyunnie lebih suka jadi Matahari"

"Ne, Tapi pasti Kyunnie tak mengijinkan Ming, keluar rumah sakit dan pasti Ming tidak boleh begadang, wae?"

"Heheh, itu kau tau cagi, karena Matahari rela memberikan sinarnya untuk menerangi bulan, sama seperti Kyu yang rela bersama Ming, meskipun Kyu mesti bersuasah payah tapi Kyu rela.

"Kyunnie...gomawa, kau tau? aku selalu senang setiap pagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Tiap malam aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, untuk masih di beri hidup untuk esok, aku selalu menunggu datangnya pagi, menunggu Pagi berarti 1 hari lagi aku masih di beri kehidupan dan 1 hari lagi bisa bersamamu, dan lagi... ada Kyunnie di sini Ming tak butuh apa - apa udah cukup Ming bahagia, seandainya esok Ming tidak bangun setidaknya selama 375 hari kita bersama Kyu, berbagi suka duka bersama ne?"

"Ne Cagi... kau benar" Kyu hanya bisa menjawab itu, karena bila dia berkata lebih panjang lagi pasti air matanya akan tumpah dan ia tak mau Minnnie nya sedih.

"Kyu~"

"Hmm"

"Berjanjilah padaku, bila aku tak ada kau harus bahagia ne? kau boleh nangis hanya seminggu ne, setelahnya kau harus kembali jadi Kyunnie yang Ming dan semuanya kenal ne? Temukan pengganti Ming, dan Lupakan Ming"

"Tapi cagi... aku tak bisa"

"Kyunnie pasti bisa, Kyunnie yang ming kenal pasti bisa melewati ini, Kyunnie boleh menginggat ming, tapi hanya sampai Kyunnie belum menemukan pengganti Ming, tetapi setelah Kyunnie menemukan pengganti Ming, lupakan Ming, Kyunnie pantas bahagaia"

"Ming...Kyunnie akan tetap mencintai Ming sampai kapanpun, gak ada yang lebih indah dan lebih dari padamu Ming, kau sudah sempurna untukku Ming"

"Kyu... Ming Mohon... di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna, berjanjilang padaku Kyu, ini untuk kebaikanmu juga Kyu, arra?"

"Ne, arraso Ming" Jawab Kyu stengah ikhlas

Hari sudah semakin sore, dan sepasang kekasih ini akhirnya kembali ke kamar rawat Sungmin, Kyu dengan pelahan merebahkan Ming di ranjang dengan hati - hati taku sang kekasih kesakitan. Kyu menemani Ming Tertidur setelahnya dia meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk istirahat, sebelum Tertidur Ming berkata kepada Kyu.

"Kyu~"

"Ne, cagi?"

"Aku berharap bisa melihatmu lagi esok, saat aku membuka mataku"

"Ne, aku akan di sini saat kau terbangun cagi"

"Jinjaa? Janji?"

"Ne, Cagi, sekarang istirahat ne, sudah malam"

"Ne..."

Setelah Kyu mencium Kening Ming, Kyu beranjak menuju pintu, tetapi langkahnya tertahan karena tanganya di tahan oleh Ming

"Kyu~... Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae Yongwhonie Lee Sungmin my Bunny, Jajalyo Cagi" Kata Kyu sambil mencium kening Ming yang sudah menutup mata untuk tidur lalu dia pun meninggalkan rumah sakit

rintik hujan membasahi bumi, mengantar kepergian Lee Sungmin,kekasih, serta penerus terakhir keluarga Lee, Meninggalkan Kyu sang kekasih yang berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan, sambil menatapi nisan sang kekasih. Janji yang semalam diucapkan hanya sekedar janji yang tak akan pernah di tepati, karena Minnienya telah tertidur untuk selamanya, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, semua playat meninggalkan pemakaman hanay menyisahkan Kyu yang masih berdiri di depan nisan Minnie.

"Ming...hiks...hiks... sesuai janji Kyu pada Ming, Kyu akan menangis untukmu selama seminggu dan Kyu akan kembali menjadi Kyu yang Ming kenal selama ini hiks...Kita berpisah sementara Ming, suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali, Kau akan selalu menjadi matahariku ming dimanapun, meski suatu saat nanti aku harus melupakanmu, tapi yang pasti gak akan ada yang mengganti posisi matahari di hatiku dan semoga Ming bahagia ne bertemu ajusshi, ajuhmma dan Sungjin di sana Hiks, annyong cagiya..."

Setelah Itu Kyu pergi meninggalkan makam, dan mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana.

_seperti yang kita sering dengar dimana ada pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan, mungkin ini perpisahaan di awal sebelum nantinya kita akan bertemu lagi._

**Author Curcol**_  
_

**Hayhooooo Ri back heheh setelah sekian lama ribet sana sini bisa buat cerita lagi heheh sebenarnya ini dh lama dan abal banget FF apa ini geje, aneh dan absurd hiks... tiba - tiba ide menunggu pagi muncul begitu saja, dan hiks... angst lagi mianhe ne karena Author dalam mood bikin ff angst mulu heheh,**

**Reviewnya pleasssss readers gomawa**


End file.
